


Coversation Among the Impoverished

by TheFlowerGirl



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerGirl/pseuds/TheFlowerGirl
Summary: Sometime during her journey, Aeris thinks about Tseng.(written for a drabble community on livejournal, 2006)





	Coversation Among the Impoverished

Conversation Amongst the Impoverished  
23\. ShinRa, 25.Midgar. and 72. Conversation

I first met Tseng when I was ten. He was a new recruit, straight to the Turks, I heard, placing him around twenty or so. He was always polite to me. He would knock on our door every week or so, asking for me and my mother would invite him in, and offer him tea and cookies, like she did to all our guests. He always seemed like a family friend, someone you could always trust. Funny, that you could trust someone in Shinra.

We would talk about current events, about the war, about things my ten year old mind couldn’t understand but something my Cetra mind could. They wanted it; I knew they’d never get it. It’s not the Holy magic, it’s not the materia; it’s something else entirely. I don’t know what it is, the Planet does, it’s supposed to tell me when the time is right. It still hasn’t told me yet.

We traveled everywhere in the slums. We even took the train! We got to sit in the nice part, the part they reserve for guests and higher-ups on the Shinra scale. It’s nothing really to shout at, but I haven’t taken it since.

I want to think this affection for him stemmed from these trips; he seemed so kind. We stopped in Wall Market; I learned exactly what for later, but he bought me a ribbon there. For my hair. He said, if I wore it, boys would like me more. I don’t know how true that was, but it seemed to work as I got older, I think. Kind of a funny thing to tell a ten year old though.

As I got older, I saw him less and less. I just assumed he got busy or had other assignments, or something. I found out later, that because they couldn’t capture me earlier, my “hunt” was scaled back since I was older, I wasn’t impressionable any more, apparently.

When I was sixteen, I heard from him again. He was head of Shinra General Affairs Department. He made it, just like he said he would. He made one more attempt on my life, and this time, instead of walking through the lower streets of Midgar, conversing about things I couldn’t understand, but yet could; he just took off, back to his paid car and cushy office. 

I didn’t see him much after that, but I saw Reno a lot though. I saw him too much! Reno never had the flair that Tseng did, but then again, any nice man can have an effect on a ten year old.

He finally got me though. There wasn’t really much of a choice, Marlene’s life, or mine. I’ve lived; I’ve seen a lot, take me. He looked at me, those brown eyes cold as steel now, and when I told Marlene and Cloud I’d see them again, he slapped me. I couldn’t believe it; it really did change him, even though he never once said it would.

I saw Tseng last on his last few moments on this planet. I didn’t help him because I knew I couldn’t heal him, but I think he thought I was angry with him. I was a little, but I heal first and ask questions later.

I have to stop, it’s too much, I have to go back thinking of happy things. It’s all I can do in times of great disappointment. 

It’s just sad to see a little glimmer of hope harden and die.


End file.
